pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise (Phineas's POV)
Surprise (Phineas's POV) I wake up on July 15. My birthday. There's nothing special about it though. Five years ago today Isabella Garcia Shapiro moved away. Today is her birthday too. Our sixteenth birthday. My seventeen year-old brother and I are probably going to do something that will drive our 21 year-old sister insane. I don't care. I miss Isabella too much. I get dressed and head down to breakfast. I sit down at the table. "Morning mopey." said Mom. She always called me that on my birthday."Phineas I have a surprise for you!" I look up. "I know how much you've hated your birthday for the past five years. But this year you're going to love your birthday." Mom said excitedly. "How?" I asked. "The Garcia Shapiro's Have moved back to Danville!" I can't believe what I'd just heard."What?! When?!" I asked excitedly. "Last night! Mrs. Garcia Shapiro called to ask if we could go to the beach today with them today and, I accepted." I start to go outside, but then mom adds "You should tell your brother and sister that we're leaving at 12:00!" I see my brother and sister outside."Good morning Candace. Hi Ferb!" They look at me like I'm crazy. I think maybe I'm talking too happily. "Is it still the 14? Someone looks happy." says Ferb."I agree!" says Candace. "Guys! Just because I'm happy doesn't mean it's not my birthday!" I say. "We have to get ready soon because, we're leaving at 12:00." I also say. At our room (yes, we still share a room. Candace likes to have a place to sleep when she's visiting from college) Ferb and I are looking for our swimming suits and Ferb says "I know why you can't wait to go." I look up. "You can't wait to see her can you?" he confused me at first, but then I realized what he meant. "Don't tease me! I just want to see her because I haven't seen her in five years!" I said a bit annoyed. "Mom told me that our friend Baljeet is coming with us." Ferb said. So that's what mom told him! 15 year-old Baljeet Rai was coming with us! Baljeet is a friend of mine and has had a crush on Isabella sense the first grade! "Really?" I ask."Yep." Ferb says. We found our bathing suits and put them on. Then we left. We finally got to the beach."Here we are kids!" I HATE when mom calls us kids."Let's go."We walked on the beach."There they are!" Mom pointed to the Garcia Shapiro's. I looked at Isabella."Stop staring at her!" Candace said. I think she meant it to all four of us. Django came with us. We walked over. "Hello!" said Mrs. Garcia Shapiro."Hi." I say."Hi Phin, Frank, Baljeet, Django." Isabella said very fast. "Happy birthday." I say to her. "You too." she answers. She then notices us staring at her. "Um...Guys? What are you looking at? "Then Candace whispers something to her. Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works